This invention is directed to an image processing apparatus. More particularly, this invention is directed to an image processing apparatus with a color touchscreen LCD monitor, capable of serving as a user interface or displaying a preview of an image.
Often with a conventional image processing apparatus, it is desirable to edit the document to be copied or scanned. This is done by utilizing the texts and graphics on the copier's screen panel. However, the small size of the copier's embedded panel and its complicated user interfaces are not suitable for non-technology oriented users or people with limited visibility. For example, elderly people who are visually impaired will have trouble reading the texts and graphics from the small LCD screen on the copier. Additionally, people with large pointing fingers will also have trouble touching or selecting the correct button on the copier's small LCD panel. Finally, the copier's small panel is also not suitable for displaying scan images. This hinders a user's ability to correctly and efficiently edit their selected document(s).
Thus, there is a need for an image processing apparatus which overcomes the limitations of the prior art, and allows a scanned imaged to be displayed and edited on a large external touchscreen monitor.